Childhood Memories 1: STARS
by georgiegolightly
Summary: What if Claire had lived in Morganville her whole life, but moved and forgot everything; including Shane. These are Shane, Claire, Michael, and Eve's childhood memories!


Childhood Memories #1: STARS **WHAT IF CLAIRE HAD LIVED IN MORGANVILLE HER WHOLE LIFE, THEN MOVED AND LOST HER MEMORY OF EVERYTHING; INCLUDING SHANE. THIS IS THE FIRST OF A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS KNOWN AS CHILDHOOD MEMORIES. THESE ARE DATED BACK TO MICHAEL, EVE, SHANE, AND CLAIRE'S CHILDHOODS, MOSTLY IN THEIR HIGH SCHOOL YEARS. HERE IS THE FIRST ONE CALLED 'STARS', AND IT'S DATED BACK TO THEIR MIDDLE SCHOOL DAYS. RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE!! ENJOY! R&R!**

STARS

*5 YEARS AGO*

"Damn it, today's STARS, isn't it?" 13-year-old Eve Rosser asked.

"Yep," replied a teenage Michael Glass glumly.

Eve pulled out her iPod and arranged it so that her hair hid the headphones.

"What does 'STARS' stand for again?" asked a 13-year-old Shane Collins.

"'Students Today Aren't Ready for Sex'" Michael answered.

"Pppfftt!" Shane laughed in hysterics.

"It's not funny!"

"Sex?" Shane laughed, "Aren't they a little late for Jeremy and Krista? Ha!"

Michael smacked Shane upside the head. "They're doing the best they can to cope!"

"Yeah, if by 'cope' you mean going ga-ga over that little bump." Eve chimed in.

"Are they even Protected?" Michael asked.

"Krista is, so the baby should be if they keep it." Eve said, glancing down at her own leather bracelet.

"Who gives a damn anyway?" said Shane.

they walked into the health classroom and claimed their name-tags.

"Hey! we're all in the same group!" Eve exclaimed.

They claimed their table in the corner. As soon as Eve sat down, there was a muted click then she began singing, "She's got them Apple Bottom jeans, boots wit the fur..."

The teen leaders began to speak. "Hi, welcome to STARS. Who can tell me what STARS stands for?"

A goody-goody raised their hand and was called on. "STARS stands for Students Today Aren't Ready for Sex."

"Pppffftt!" Shane attempted to muffle laughter.

Eve slapped his arm. Michael was asleep,his hand supporting his drooped head. Their health teacher, Mr. Anderson, walked by and pushed his arm out from under his head.

"Huh?!" Michael's head snapped up once it hit the desk. He was immediately alert, as if the words 'I'M AWAKE!"were painted across his face.

"Now," said the leader, "who can tell us-" she was interrupted by a light knock at the door. Mr. Anderson got the door and a short young girl walked in. She had short dark hair and brown eyes.

"Everyone," said Mr. Anderson, "this is Claire Danvers. She skipped a couple of grades because she _pays attention_." At this, he looked directly at Shane, Eve, and Michael. "Treat her well." He turned bak to Claire. "You're going to have to sit back there with Mr. Collins, Mr. Glass and Miss Rosser. Good luck."

With confusion, innocence, and fear filling her big eyes, Claire grabbed her books and name-tag and trudged back to the table. She sat down and, terrified, turned to face the leaders.

"Hi!" said Eve, holding out her hand, "I'm Eve."

"Claire," she shook her hand.

"I'm Michael," said Michael.

"Hi," she said.

"You're hot!" Shane exclaimed.

Claire, Michael, and Eve looked at Shane in shock. "Uh..." said Claire, "I'm eleven."

"And your point being...?" said Shane.

Claire burst out sobbing.

"Oh! Uh, jeez." said Eve.

Everyone's heads snapped to their table. They were all glaring at Shane. Shane looked at Michael. "God, Michael!" he said, "Good goin!"

~PRESENT DAY~

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Claire screamed at Shane after Eve told the story.

"That was _you_?"Shane said back.

"I thought you never lived in Morganville." said Michael.

"Well, now that I think of it," said Claire, "We did. But we moved and lost our memory. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WAS YOU!! YOU PERV!!"

"Some things never change." said Eve with a smile.

~*END*~

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE IT! DONT YOU?! THIS IS JUST #1! #2 IS CALLED 'DUDE'. PEACE OUT!! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! PS. JANEVOLTURI96 AND I ARE IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING MESS WITH SHANE DAY!!!! =-)**


End file.
